


The Marvelous Misadventures of Frida

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: The Marvelous Misadventures of Frida [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Body Horror, Dark Comedy, F/M, Ghosts, Humor, Macabre, Mexican Horror, Skeletons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:10:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A free spirited young woman who leads a peaceful life until she meets a cynical and intelligent yet unlucky captain. She tried to help him embrace life but dragged him into macabre misadventures and creepy predicaments.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It is similar to Flapjack.
> 
> Frida and Marigraciela are 18 and Manny and Pablo are 21.

Two little girls were playing hide and seek.

The first girl with black hair, brown eyes and tan skin.

The second girl with bright blue hair, blue eyes and fair skin.

Frida said "Ready or not here i come"

But Marigraciela appears behind Frida.

"Peek a boo!"

Frida screamed

Marigraciela giggled "I couldn't help it"

Frida and Marigraciela hear their fathers' voices

"Fridaniela/Maria Graciela!"

Frida said "It's my dad bye Marigraciela"

Marigraciela said "Bye Frida"


	2. Chapter 2

Several years later, Frida and Marigraciela has grown into beautiful young women.

Frida and Marigraciela were carrying the books on their heads.

Marigraciela said "Maybe we could ask our parents so they let us have fun"

Frida said "No Marigraciela our parents teach us how to be proper ladies for the annual ball well expect when my mom teaches my sisters"

Nikita and Anita were walking as they carry books on their heads but they were tripped by Sofia Baffi and Carla.

Nikita and Anita growled as Sofia and Carla laughed at them.

Marigraciela said "Well expect for the part where Carmelita teaches her daughter Zoe Aves how to be a proper lady"

Carmelita started to sing "The pear shaped toe"

Tori started to play a recorder.

Zoe singed off key "Oh, sing sweet nightingale Sing sweet nightingale  
High above me!"

Frida and Marigraciela covers their ears.

Marigraciela said "Unlike Zoe, you have a lovely voice"

Frida blushed "Well Papa said music is improper for a lady"

Marigraciela said "Papi said horseback riding is improper for a lady"

But they heard a ghostly moaning

"Uh-oh"

Thunder crash

Rain pouring


	3. Chapter 3

The crowd saws the captains.

Woman screaming.

A man with curly black hair, brown eyes, tan skin and black mustache. He wears a Captain's hat, black pirate coat with a red and yellow striped shirt underneath,blue pants and black boots. His name is Manny Rivera.

A man with brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin, a five ol clock shadow and brown mustache. He wears a red bandana, a gold hoop earring, a pirate blouse, blue pants and brown boots. His name is Pablo Perez.

Frida and Marigraciela sees Manny and Pablo.

Frida said "Who are they"

Marigraciela said "The toughest pirates in Miracle City Manny Rivera and Pablo Perez"

Carla, Sophia and Zoe swooned much to Frida and Marigraciela's dismay.


	4. Chapter 4

Frida was sewing but she hears a beautiful singing voice.

So Frida went to the cemetery.

It was Manny who is singing a song that his parents used to sing.

Frida said "Hola"

Manny screamed

Frida giggled "Sorry i couldn't help it"

Manny glared "Who are you?"

Frida said "I'm Fridaniela Suarez but my friends call me Frida. What's yours"

"Manuel Rivera but my friends call me Manny"

"Manny i heard you sing"

Manny blushed "Me singing no no no"


	5. Chapter 5

Marigraciela was sewing but she heard beautiful violin music.

It was Pablo that played the violin

"Excuse me"

Pablo screams and falls

Marigraciela said "You played beautifully"

Pablo blushed "Gracias"

"I'm Maria Graciela Martinez but my friends call me Marigraciela what's yours"

"Pablo Perez"


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Frida and Marigraciela were in a line.

Marigraciela said "Excuse me why are we in a line?"

Nina said "Only the best party all in Mexico!"

Lucia said "Yeah Zoe Aves's birthday party is tonight."

Frida said "Look guys I know we're invited to a rich girl's party how could it be"

Zoe reluctantly invites Sofia Baffi, Carla, Nina, Lucia, Marigraciela and Frida.

Frida and Marigraciela squealed "We're invited we're invited!"

Zoe growled

Carmelita reluctantly invites the rich people but not the common folk.

Carmelita mocked "Ugh Manny Rivera you're invited when pigs fly!"

Carmelita laughed 

Ghostly moaning

Carmelita screamed

Carmelita gives Manny a invite.

Manny thought Yes! I'm going to a party!

Pablo and Manny does a dance.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that night, they were having a party.

Frida said "Uh-oh my father will freak out if I hang out with a pirate!?"

Frida gulped

Frida walked to Manny

Frida began to dance with Manny

Crowd cheers

But Zoe sees Frida and Manny dancing

Zoe said "What?! I'm speechless!"

Marigraciela was dancing with Pablo.

Carla and Sofia growled.


	8. Chapter 8

El Oso was whistling as he puts a chair on the ground.

But someone puts a needle on the chair and El Oso sits on it.

El Oso screams in pain

It was Marigraciela's younger sister Brie Brie.

Brie Brie laughed at El Oso's pain

El Oso said "MARIA BRIELA MARTINEZ! Now this is the last straw man!"

El Oso throws a needle on the ground.

Brie Brie transition

Diego puts Brie Brie on a baby chair

Diego said "Okay on the count of three 1-"

SPLAT!

Brie Brie giggled


	9. Chapter 9

General Chapuza was about to sit on a chair but Brie Brie puts a whoopy cushion on it.

Brie Brie runs from the bar.

Brie Brie laughed at General Chapuza's humiliation.

General Chapuza ripped a whoopy cushion in half.

Clock transition

Brie Brie see a boy around her age. He has brown hair, brown eyes and light skin. He wears a 19th century sailor suit.

Abel walked to Brie Brie

Abel babbled

Brie Brie babbled


	10. Chapter 10

Frida was going to bed but she saws a black cat.

Frida said "Alright what's going on here?"

And it began to speak.

"Oh Fridaniella Fridaniella Fridaniella I know pirates are coming to Mexico"

"Wait you can talk"

"Yes am i talking.....other people think I'm a Gordo Nergo gato"

"I'm sorry to hear"

"You think it's not scary but you're wrong because something very terrible is going to happen"

Frida gulped.

Frida awakes but she sees a black cat sleeping

"Nice try Manny"


End file.
